Yusuke Kenpachi
Yusuke Kenpachi (ユウスケ- 剣八) Former Dark guild member now is a person who travels with the ghost of his past following in a twisted path into Enlightment from the darkness inside him. Appearance Yusuke is a tall man with a Skinny but yet soild body. He has short white black like hair than purple eyes that turn black when losing control of his split personally he calls "Kiryu", When he normal he looks normal yet cold, but when he loses control he has an twisted yet evil smile - Very Creepy when angered, he is dress mostly in black with his crosses on him and an katana in his hand or back at all times. Personally Yusuke is mostly carefree and reckless in nature yet cold and at times has an melancholic when he is left to think alone about his sins, Yet due to his Split personally His Dark side on the other hand seeks battle and more a monster hince his sub-name "Kenpachi" Both ways he never runs from a fight unless he had no choose, he also has a secend form of magic thats his primary besides his sword magic but he dislikes using it unless needed... he likes food but never has money. History He can't recall most of his own past however was raised, by a dragon named "Bifrost", who sometime later was killed off by yusuke, however he joined an unnamed guild, after one night of trying to learn his magic he went into a libary and read a book than sudden a pure magic light forms around him briefly as he in takes dark magic that enters in head. Later that night his first awaking of his dark side as he rampaged using his magic and blades to rip apart many of his former guild members, than he fell asleep waken up to being in Raven Tail Guild guild hall. A few later, unable to control the darkness in his mind he left the guild on the road traveling around places in Earthland, trying to keep away from other mages or the Magic Council, during one point on the road, he was attacked by an former guild member as he tried to kill off yusuke in a giant like shape he fell him using his sword which left him into a Depressed State. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is Magic when used by Yusuke Kenpachi is both Caster and Holder magic as he could summon forth Magical Daggers towards his foes or use his katanas in mid-battle with magic. *''' Blade Style: Infinite Sword of Bloodly End': Is when he summons hundreds of Knifes at once, as he would slashs two katanas into his foe, than suddenly there daggers would flies into the foe like a style of a iron maidan. *' Blade Style: Blade Dance''' He is able to summon blades using tiny magic seals to unleash with his hands kind of like puppet string style, in a way of a swarm of daggers towards foes only problem with it is it leaves him open for hand-to-hand attack. Snow Dragon Slayer Magic: just like others dragon slayers, he can eat snow, however most of this magical power has been sealed away due to his magical limiters, unknown reason why, however he can only use the Roar with the limiter. *'Snow Dragon's Roar' - An Attack that lets the user Shoot out A massive twister like storm of freezing snow outwards towards an foe out of the mouth, if left on for too long it may freeze or kill the foe, due to frostbite, however it's don't have as much power as something like Lightning dragon roar. Enhanced Strength: Due to the limiter holding him back his full Strength isn't shown but he was able to lift the foot of the giant before getting crushed by it's foot thats roughly 156 pounds, perhpas due to his body being a Dragon Slayer. Enhanced Durability: Yusuke was able to take massive blows from former members of his guild and still kept going till the fight was over, almost as if it was like a he like he would kept fighting even when bleeding. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Even without his Magic, Yusuke is able to displayed excellent skill of swordplay, to the point he was able to fight off an enemy once who grown into a massive giant using only his blades due to fear of his own magical energy, also he can slice down more than half of his former members of a past guild when in his dark personally. Immense Magical Power: When in winter time, and his limiters off, his spiriual energy is shown to have the snow trail around him, with a light blue aura, that has enought that it he is even scared of his own power, but when dark side takes over it's more a tint of dark blue. Equipment *'Shinku-Getsuei' ( English: Scarlet-Moon ): Yusuke is alway has an long katana on his at all times before using his magic battle, due to some kind of sence of honor using it, when in dark form it's much more towards his magic, the blade is able to use magic but still unknown, however his secend katana is yet to be named. *'Magical Seal Wrist Limiter' attached on his arms yusuke, uses this to hold back his magic energy in fear of it, for it might trigger his darker half with this he can cut down the control his magic without fear of it being "Too Much". Ownership and why Knightwalker591 i based him off a style of two swords with a split personally sephiroth thing i hope you guys like my first OC. any question please leave below ^^ Category:Dark Mage Category:Sword mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Villian Category:Male Category:Lost Magic User